Euphoric Vulgarity
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto and Sakura send and Day of fun filled Naughtiness together. NaruSaku One-Shot. This is an Adult Story so don't read if you don't like Smut.


**Euphoric Vulgarity**

**~A/N~ Request for SSvidel3. Sakura and Naruto spend a night and a day showing how much they love each other.**

* * *

Sakura almost jumped for joy in her room, water still ran down her naked from, she just remembered Naruto was going to be back tonight. She had missed him so much; especially with how much sex they had been having before he left. "God I can't wait to feel him inside me again," Sakura said grabbing a towel.

"Shit I have to get this weekend off," Sakura said rushing to dry herself. She opened her dresser pulling out the sexiest pair of panties and matching bra. She was going to make Naruto's cock explode when he saw her like this. She slid on the panties and bra taking a few minutes to look at herself in the mirror.

She had grown her hair back out specifically for Naruto whom had told her countless times that he liked her hair long. Her breasts had gotten larger which made Naruto very happy. Her stomach was toned and muscular, not overly thankfully, and her hips had widened slightly as if her body was waiting and expecting a child. _'No not yet… not just no, Hell No,'_ Sakura thought remembering how they both had agreed on the 'wait for kids' topic till down the line.

She picked out her favorite pair of tight shorts and slightly baggy shirt. She put her medical apron on and slid her sandals on. Sakura picked up her gloves and headed towards her door grabbing a hair tie on her way by.

Tsunade sat behind her desk reading over several medical reports. Ino sat in an open chair reading over Tsunade's evaluation report on herself; Shizune stood at a table preparing some tea. A soft knock came to the door alerting them all. "Come in," Tsunade said closing a folder. Sakura stepped in walking straight up to Tsunade's desk.

"I need this weekend off," Sakura said looking at Tsunade.

"Might I ask why?" Tsunade asked.

"Sex," Sakura replied quickly.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked.

"Sex… lots and lots of rigorous sex," Sakura said unblinkingly.

"Good god Sakura, try to have a little shame about just blurting it out," Ino said shaking her head.

"Why lie? I want the weekend off so Naruto can fuck my brains out and so I can do the same back to him," Sakura said glancing over at her friend.

"Well you have plenty of vacation time so granted," Tsunade said trying not to laugh at Sakura's forwardness.

"Seriously Sakura, I get it you two are head over heels but could you please stop being so public. I really don't need to see you with your hand down Naruto's pants when I'm out on the town," Ino said making Tsunde laugh and Shizune blush heavily.

"Whatever… I have a night to plan," Sakura said walking out of the room.

* * *

He landed on a street lamp his arms ached as well as his legs; but most of all he missed his girlfriend. He wanted to run his hand through her long pink hair and tell her how much he loved her. "Whoa we get you want to see Sakura but maybe you should rest a little… we could use it to," a voice said landing behind him.

Naruto nodded and dropped down unzipping is Jonin jacket and resting his back against a pole. "You guys did great today by the way," Naruto said looking at the three Ninja before him.

"Thanks boss," Konohamaru said smiling.

"We will rest for ten minutes then finish the last leg of our way home," Naruto said crossing his legs and closing his eyes.

"No problem boss," Konohamaru said doing the same.

* * *

Sakura stepped into hers and Naruto's apartment they had just got before he left on his mission. She hadn't even stayed in it yet; it wasn't hers… it was theirs she wanted him to be there for their first night under the same roof. "I left the note at Naruto's place and mine just in case," Sakura said to herself as she looked around the vast apartment. She flicked on the lights after a few seconds the lights came to life and the room was illuminated.

Sakura set out putting anything breakable away. Cabinets we closed tights and the windows were locked with the shades drawn. She went through a mad clean up making sure their apartment was nice and clean so they could trash it. She giggled lightly thinking of everything she wanted to do with him.

A knock came to the door startling Sakura. She moved to the door; she opened the door to see Shizune with a small stack of papers. "Sorry but you forgot to fill out a few request forms and you missed some work," Shizune said.

"I'll get them in as soon as I can," Sakura said taking the paper work from her.

"Enjoy your weekend," Shizune said blushing as she turned away.

* * *

Naruto nearly kicked open the door to his apartment; two steps in and he saw a note on his table. "Sakura," Naruto said softly picking up the note was sealed and held only a lipstick kiss mark on it.

_Naruto_

_ I'm in our house and I have a surprise for you._

_ Yours forever_

_ Sakura_

Naruto smiled closing the letter before returning it to its spot. He stripped down heading into his shower. He planned on being nice and clean knowing Sakura would want some sex before she let him sleep.

* * *

Sakura stood in their kitchen making a small meal to tie her over until she could get a full meal with her lover. She smiled lightly looking over the apartment; she loved the place so much it was big without being oversized and had plenty of spots for a surprise fuck to occur. She finished making her food and sat down at their table. She devoured the salad not noticing until she started to eat how hungry she was. She cleaned her plate putting back in the cupboard; she stopped instantly hearing the door unlock. Her eyes lit up there was only one other person whom had a key.

Sakura spun to see Naruto step inside, he looked whooped and on the verge of falling asleep. That was until he saw Sakura. "Damn," Naruto said seeing Sakura leaning against the table in just her lingerie.

"Welcome back," Sakura said biting her lip.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd take you here and now," Naruto said.

"How about you let me have a little bit before we go to bed," Sakura said still biting her lip.

"I think I can manage that," Naruto said dropping his backpack into a chair.

"You don't have to do anything but stand there," Sakura said moving to him. Naruto remained motionless as Sakura's hand ran over his chest. She knelt down her hands nearly attacked his pants.

"Just what I need," Naruto said leaning against the back of a chair while Sakura pulled out his hardness.

"And you said you were exhausted… I think you're lying," Sakura said stroking his impressive manhood. Naruto said nothing his eyes just watch her unblinkingly; Sakura smiled and took his cock into her mouth reached over half before she had to stop.

'_God I want his cum already,'_ Sakura thought as she eagerly sucked Naruto's cock. Her hands moved to Naruto's ass groping and pulling forcing more of his cock down her throat. Sakura moaned heavily onto his cock, she could feel him pulsing in her throat, and it made her so hot.

"Damn I love your blowjobs," Naruto grunted running his fingers into Sakura's hair. "It's been almost a month… it's going to be a lot," Naruto warned as Sakura's lips kissed at the base of his thickness; Naruto could feel his cock stretching Sakura's throat out. He was still impressed she could fit all twelve inches into her mouth. Naruto ran a hand onto her throat as her head bobbed; he always found it so fun to feel his cock moving in Sakura's throat.

"Ugh, Sakura… I'm gunna," Naruto started to say when he burst into Sakura's mouth his seed sprayed straight down her throat. Sakura eagerly gulped down his cum and continued to suck cleaning any and all remnants of seed from his member.

"I love your cum," Sakura said licking her lips.

"I'll give you more tomorrow," Naruto said slumping back against the chair.

"Sounds good to me… let's go to sleep," Sakura said taking his side her arm hooked around his waist whilst her head rested on his shoulder.

"Now that sound good," Naruto replied moving to their bedroom. Naruto removed his jacket and shirt having already lost his pants.

"Naruto," Sakura said from their bed.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he slid into bed next to her.

"I love you," Sakura smiled looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I love you too," Naruto replied pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened slowly; he felt amazing. He could feel something on his legs. It was then he felt her mouth wrap around his morning thickness. "Now that's one hell of a way to wake up," Naruto said looking at Sakura's head bobbing on his cock.

"mmfm," Sakura attempted to speak.

"Hey now… your mother should have told you not to speak with a full mouth," Naruto said laughing lightly whilst Sakura started to suck again. Naruto ran his hands into Sakura's hair tangling his fingers as he forced her to take more of his shaft.

Sakura moaned loudly as she worked his cock, her fingers ran over her pussy as she sucked trying to get them both off. Naruto moved his other hand into Sakura's hair started to thrust into her mouth.

"Fuck sorry I can't stop," Naruto said as he bumped his cock upwards into Sakura's still moaning throat. She loved it when he got rough and punished her throat, pussy or ass. It didn't matter the hole as long as he was inside her.

Naruto felt his limit fast approaching Sakura's mouth felt way too good to slow down. Before he knew it he cam filling sakura's mouth and throat almost instantly. Sakura again eagerly gulped down his cum like water at an oasis; she continued to run her tongue around his manhood licking off every drop of his cum.

"I love it when you fuck my face," Sakura said licking at his cock a few more times.

"My turn," Naruto said pulling Sakura up to his face before he quickly flipped her under him. Sakura giggled as was pinned under him, her face flushed and she bit her lip seeing Naruto look over her lingerie covered body. Naruto started at her neck; he kissed and sucked at her neck leaving a red mark.

"Stop hickies tickle," Sakura giggled Naruto ignored her plea and continued to kiss her neck until a clear red mark remained. Naruto planted one last kissed before starting his way down her body.

"God I love this lingerie," Naruto said his hands running over the lace bra that covered Sakura's ample breasts. Sakura moaned the instant his hands touched her skin; she was so hot it wouldn't take much for her to blow.

"Naruto," Sakura moaned out feeling Naruto's hands on her.

"I especially love how this stuff shows off your smooth sexy belly," Naruto said kissing over her belly completely by passing her breasts. Sakura's back arched up pushing her breasts into his hands and her stomach against his mouth.

Naruto moved slinging Sakura's legs over his shoulder. His hands deftly moved; before Sakura noticed it she was naked her lingerie was gone and forgotten. Naruto grinned and he moved in kissing her inner thigh.

"Naruto," Sakura moaned feeling his breath on her aching womanhood. Naruto smiled his tongue slid slowly out of his mouth and over her needy mound. Sakura's hips bucked pushing her lips into his. Naruto chuckled lightly pushing her hips back down to the bed.

"Now now… restraint my love," Naruto said kissing just above her entrance. Sakura moaned out again her back arching still. Naruto returned to her pussy; he trailed kisses and licked over her lips giving special attention to her clit. Sakura ran her hands into Naruto's hair as her ankles crossed on his back. She was going into complete sensory overload. Naruto's hands returned to Sakura's breast; he rolled her stiffened nipples under his thumb as his tongue slowly penetrated her.

"Ah fuck Naruto!" Sakura cried out nearly climaxing. Naruto slowed he wanted to drag this out. He knew she would almost demand him to fuck her after he finished and he wanted to taste her more. Sakura's fingers curled in Naruto's hair. That was Naruto's queue for him to pick up his pace; Sakura wasn't going to last much longer either way. Naruto shoved his tongue as far as it could go into Sakura as he could; he licked at her inner walls.

Sakura nearly screamed as she climaxed. Her body shook as she hit her peak and shot over it; she squirted onto Naruto's face, her eyes rolled back as the ecstasy flowed through her.

Naruto didn't hesitate to lap up all her juices; he loved the taste, it beat ramen out of the water, and he couldn't get enough. Sakura panted heavily as they laid together; her eyes trailed down Naruto's toned body. She moved her hand down his body lightly grasping his still rock hard manhood; she slowly started to stroke his manhood while licking her lips.

"You're always ready," Sakura said starting to stroke faster; Naruto simply nodded his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Sakura's hand on his cock. She started to stroke faster with each passing second; her lust for Naruto over took her as she stroked. She started to moan just from stroking him.

"Don't stop," Naruto grunted; Sakura let out a soft moan again as she jerked Naruto with all the speed she could muster. Naruto started to buck his hips lightly as she stroked trying to get himself off.

"Damn Sakura… I'm not sure how much I got left," Naruto said looking to Sakura.

"Spray it all over my face," Sakura said jerking him still. Naruto nodded but still held back her hand just felt do damn good. Sakura positioned her face waiting for Naruto to cum.

"Here it comes," Naruto grunted hitting his limit. The first torrent of seed shot out hitting Sakura's forehead and closed eyes.

"Fuck yes," Sakura moaned the second spurt hit her cheeks and mouth; Naruto moaned loudly as he continued to cum. He hit Sakura with two more spurts before his last spurt coated her hand.

"You're such a kinky girl," Naruto said as he watched Sakura clean off her face.

"Speaking of kinky," Sakura said a smile on her face.

"What do you want to try?" Naruto asked.

Sakura started to rub her foot against his softened manhood. "I wanna see if I can do a foot-job," Sakura said.

"Already feels good," Naruto said as his cock started to harden again. Sakura smiled again bring her other foot to his cock. After a little of repositioning she started running her feet up and down Naruto's cock; Naruto moaned lightly her feet felt weird but really good.

"This it hot and I'm not doing much," Sakura said mover her feet up and down Naruto's shaft. Sakura started to grope her breasts lightly as she moved her feet. Naruto dropped his head back he couldn't believe her feet could feel so good.

Naruto groaned lightly as Sakura's feet started to move a little faster. Naruto again started to thrust up into Sakura's feet trying to get off. "Ah Sakura," Naruto grunted as they moved; Sakura pushed her feet together trying to push him over the edge.

"Come on cum all over my feet," Sakura moaned lightly her fingers toyed with her nipples. Naruto groaned louder as he hit his climax again. Sakura bit her lip watching Naruto's seed shoot out coating her feet and ankles.

"I need to rest a little babe," Naruto said panting completely exhausted.

"Aww I wanted to start the main course," Sakura said laying back. Naruto slowly stood up giving her a smile.

"Oh we will get to it… but I want to clean up a little," Naruto said giving Sakura a kiss.

"Ok," Sakura replied watching Naruto walk into their bathroom. She laid back closing her eyes to drift off for a little while she waited for Naruto.

"Sakura," she sat up instantly hearing him call her name.

"Coming," Sakura nearly ran to the bathroom. She opened the door and stopped seeing Naruto standing in the shower water running down his body. Her mouth watered looking at him; Naruto smiled seeing how she was eyeing him and put his hands behind his head.

"Like what you see?" He asked knowing her eyes were on his growing erection.

"Fuck yeah," Sakura said biting her lip.

"Then why aren't you in this shower with me?" Naruto asked. Sakura snapped to life nearly running to him. Naruto grabbed her the second she was within reach and pinned her against the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you silly," Naruto said starting to kiss Sakura's neck.

'_He doesn't swear often… Today is going to be good,'_ Sakura thought while Naruto lifted one of her legs up.

"Focus Sakura," Naruto said. Sakura giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fuck me silly," She said running her leg up and down his side. Naruto hoisted Sakura off the ground and impaled his cock into her with one thrust. Sakura's moan echoed out as her nailed ran over his chest.

"Fuck me Naruto!" Sakura screamed out getting Naruto to kick up his thrusting. Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrists pinning them above her head with one hand. His free hand grabbed her ass groping it as he pounded her. Sakura moaned louder and louder with each thrust; she couldn't get enough of his cock.

"Fuck me!" She screamed at Naruto whom had started his assault on her neck once more. He never slowed his thrusts or groping. Sakura's eyes rolled back as Naruto quickly pushed her to her orgasmic high. Sakura focused in noticing they were moving; when did they leave the shower? How can Naruto walk and fuck? _'Oh forget it to good,' _Sakura moaned louder against as Naruto dropped them onto the bed.

"Give me your legs," Naruto commanded. Sakura unlocked her legs letting Naruto dictate her position. Naruto draped her legs onto her chest and shoulders; he grabbed her hips and gave her a sly smiled.

"Oh fuck yes," Sakura moaned out her nails gripped the sheets knowing Naruto was going to kick it into high gear. And that is what he did; Naruto started thrusting he slammed into with everything he had. Their soaked bodies slapped together again and again.

"Gunna come Sakura," Naruto grunted.

"I'm safe… inside!" Sakura begged. Naruto nodded and with a few more thrusts he burst into Sakura needy womb. Sakura ran her hand over her stomach feeling his seed filling her. "Oh fuck I love that feeling,"

"We are just getting started," Naruto said picking Sakura up position her over him.

"I love riding you," Sakura quickly started to bounce on him.

"You love sex with me in general," Naruto laughed.

"So very true… best sex ever," Sakura smiled bouncing still. Naruto watched her ample breasts bouncing; his hands moved up her body grasping her breasts.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again… I love your tits," Naruto smiled as he rubbed her breasts, he rolled her hardened nipples between his thumb and fore-fingers teasing her.

"Fuck Naruto," Sakura threw her head back as she rode him. She climaxed and dropped forward her hands on his chest. Naruto picked up her slack and started thrusting up into her. Sakura's hips started up as she continued to ride her ecstasy… and Naruto.

"Fuck me…" Sakura said again and again. Naruto laughed as he pumped up into her. He never thought he would like Sakura's foul mouth but it got him going.

"Sakura…" Naruto grunted. Their eyes met and Sakura's mouth went slack slightly looking at the man under her.

"Fuck me Hokage-sama," Sakura moaned out giving Naruto his favorite little Role play.

"I love it when you call me that," Naruto said as Sakura started to bounce faster again. Naruto grabbed her hips started to thrust upwards. His speed picked up once again; he was getting close to another climax.

"I can feel you pulsing inside me…" Sakura said her hands still on his chest as she bounced.

"Goes to show what you do to me," Naruto replied holding off with everything he had

"Faster Hokage-sama," Sakura moaned out her nails started to cut Naruto's chest.

"Sakura!" Naruto nearly screamed as he blew inside her. Sakura dropped backwards landing on the bed panting heavily.

"So good," she panted her body thoroughly covered in sweat.

"We aren't done yet are we?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and rolled up onto all fours.

"Fuck no… I still want Doggy style and anal," Sakura said shaking her ass for Naruto.

"How can I say no to that?" Naruto said moving behind her.

"Fuck me as hard as you can," Sakura said gripping the sheets.

"I planned on it," Naruto said sliding into her. Sakura moaned lightly as Naruto moved slowly at first knowing she was making sure she was good and wet for him.

"FUCK ME!" Sakura screamed pushing herself back against him. Naruto chuckled and heeded her words. He grabbed his hips once more and started to slam into her. Sakura's eyes rolled back the instant his cock slammed into her. Sakura leaned up so she could grab him. Her hand ran over his face; their lips met passionately as Naruto fucked her as hard as he could.

The sound of their bodies colliding started to fill the room. Naruto wrapped and arm around her waist holding her in place and he pumped into her. Sakura pressed her body against Naruto as she quickly approached another climax.

"Oh Fuck Naruto!" Sakura cried out climaxing onto his cock. Naruto felt Sakura slump in his arms; he could tell she was exhausted but he also knew she wouldn't stop until she was fully satisfied. Sakura rested on all fours Naruto still deep inside her and throbbing.

"God Naruto your cock is so fucking good," Sakura said licking her lips; she slowly arched her back out as she reveled in the euphoric ecstasy that Naruto instilled in her.

"We aren't done yet," Naruto said his hand running over her firm ass.

"God yes!" Sakura said biting her lip.

"So kinky," Naruto said lining his cock up with her rear entrance.

"Fuck me!" Sakura shouted pushing back against his cock.

"Oh I will," Naruto said slapping his hand over her ass. Sakura moaned feeling Naruto's hand crack over her ass again and again.

"Naruto! Fuck me!" Sakura begged pushing back against him still. Naruto slapped his hand over her ass once more before he slammed his cock into her ass.

Sakura nearly screamed in a euphoric symphony of pain and pleasure, her nails dug into the sheets, her back arched, her eyes rolled back and her toes curled as she cried out. Naruto smiled he knew just how to throw Sakura over the edge.

"Fuck… more," Sakura managed to moan out.

"You asked for it," Naruto said starting to thrust with all his might. He slide his hands over Sakura's body groping her as he pumped into her back door. Sakura was a complete mess; her tongue hung out as she moaned like a bitch in heat and begged for more.

"You become such a greedy woman in bed," Naruto said.

"But it's so good," Sakura moaned loudly. "I'm gunna cum," she added her body trembling.

"Hold on Sakura… I'm almost there," Naruto said picking up his pace again; he grabbed her wrists pulling her into him. Sakura could feel her mind starting to fade. Naruto was going to make her pass out… again.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!" the two cried out in mutual climax. Sakura's entire body seized up as she felt her lovers seed spraying into her ass. Naruto pulled out still cumming giving her ass a good coating of jizz.

"Damn Sakura… great as always," Naruto looked at her to see she was slowly coming back.

"I almost passed out," Sakura said turning to him.

"I guess I have try harder tomorrow eh?" Naruto joked.

"Yes you will," Sakura said curling up on his side and the two laid down.

"I love you Sakura," Naruto said.

"I love you more," Sakura said kissing his cheek.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this Fic, let me know what you think.**

**P.S. Yes they literally fucked the day away.**

**The Next fic will be Naruto and Hana(Kiba's Sister) having some primal fun.**


End file.
